


The Gift of Newborn Spring

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Rule 63, fem!Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: She had been gone for five months now, held back from Fhirdiad because of her duties in Fraldarius and the unpredictable Faerghan weather. Dimitri was eager to see her again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Gift of Newborn Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a case of my daily goal gone longer again, and this is very self-indulgent. Felix is a cis woman here, so if that's not your thing, feel free to close the tab and ignore this!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this pointless fluff!

It was far from unusual for Felix to have to stay in Fraldarius for much longer than anticipated. Sometimes the matters of her territory ended up more troublesome than expected and required more time and care to make sure everything would be settled right. Other times, it was simply the mischievous weather preventing a safe trip from Fraldarius to Blaiddyd.

This time, it had been a little of both.

Dimitri sighed longingly, re-reading the latest letter Felix had sent him.

She had been gone for five months now. Not the longest time they’d spent apart, far from it, but he still missed her terribly every time. She had meant to be gone for two months at most, but around the middle of the first month, her letter had mentioned the troubles in Fraldarius requiring more attention. Her trip had then been extended a first time and she had said she would be back four months after her initial departure. And then a merciless blizzard had struck Fraldarius and most paths had been too covered in snow to be passable. And that was without considering the unforgiving winds and snow that kept on blowing through the territory.

But at last, the blizzard had calmed down and the roads had been cleared out as best as they could be. Felix had sent her final letter, informing him that she was on her way back to Fhirdiad. Or, as she wrote in her messy scrawls, on her way back _home_.

That simple word had made warmth and affection bloom inside of Dimitri’s chest so strongly, he had needed a moment to recompose himself. It never ceased to amaze him, how Felix had chosen to call home her place by his side. Strong, independent Felix… who would always come back to him, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. Because she chose to.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he allowed the person in.

“Your Majesty, a report from the carriage of Her Majesty. They are nearing the city and should arrive soon.”

Dimitri perked up, unable to stop the smile that spread on his lips.

“I see. Thank you for your report.”

The messenger bowed and left and Dimitri got to work. It had been so long since he had last seen Felix, he wanted to show her that he had been doing good. There had been times in the past where, when she came back from a trip, she would find him run ragged and struggling to keep up with his duties. It still happened at times, including at times when she was around, but these past five months had gone well. Despite a few mood shifts, he had stayed above any critical lows.

He went to their room and made quick work of changing into better clothes, as he intended to greet her at the gates of the castle as he always did, and this kind of event always garnered much attention from the cityfolk. It also helped that this particular ensemble was one that he knew she appreciated.

By the time he made his way to the main doors, ready to go down the stairs that led up to the castle, he had put up his hair in the now-familiar half-tail that uncovered most of his face. His guards around him, he made his way down to the gates and, shortly after, the carriage draped in Fraldarius colors was stopping before him.

As he had expected, many of the commoners had gathered around to try and see the King and his returning Queen and he did his best to show them that he saw them and appreciated their presence. It was a little hard to focus on anything other than Felix’s carriage, though.

He stepped closer and waited as the coachman opened the door to allow Felix to come out.

Which she did, after a slightly worrying moment during which Dimitri held his breath, concerned when she would have usually stepped out of the carriage without a second thought, ready to be done with the trip. She’d never liked travelling in those carriages after all.

When he saw the top of her dark, shiny hair, he couldn’t help his blinding smile. He had missed her so much and she was finally back!

And then, his smile froze a little and he tilted his head when he took in the rest of her as she stepped down the carriage carefully, a hand held to her belly. Her decidedly not flat belly.

He heard her thank the coachman for helping her down but didn’t pay much attention to it, his eyes stuck on her middle. He only looked up when she cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. Her face told the same story; she wasn’t looking in his direction at all and her lips were pressed in a thin line as she frowned.

His mind immediately went back on track and he went to greet her properly, attempting as best as he could to ignore the very thing they would most definitely need to talk about soon. They took a moment to salute the people, among whom he noticed quite a few surprised expressions that he understood all too well, before he led her back to the castle. The grip she had on his arm was tight and it was clear in the tense way she held her shoulders that the whole situation made her uncomfortable at best.

Once inside the castle, he led her to their chambers, asking not to be disturb unless there was an emergency. As soon as she stepped inside the room and he closed the door, she hunched her shoulders, grabbing her arms in what he knew to be an effort to protect herself. She was obviously on the defensive and he couldn’t blame her because there were… quite a lot of questions he had for her.

He chose not to ask them, though. Instead, he stepped closer to her slowly, giving her time to move away if she didn’t want him in her space. When she didn’t move away, he gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest for a hug. The tension in her body didn’t fully leave her, but he was relieved when she hesitantly brought her arms up to return his embrace. He kissed the crown of her hair.

“I have missed you dearly, Felix”, he said softly. Her fingers flexed against his back and he felt her bury her face in his chest a little more.

“... I missed you too,” she replied quietly after a moment. It was still hard for her to use words to express her feelings and he knew to give her the time to find her words. It made her confessions all the sweeter when they happened.

He rubbed the small of her back gently with a thumb, not letting go of her.

“I believe there is something we need to discuss,” he eventually said. He kept his voice low and soft, not wanting to startle her back into a more prickly mood. It would not get them anywhere if she closed herself off as a defense.

“... I… guess, yeah.” A pause. “I’m pregnant.”

That much he had supposed, yes. Given the curve of her belly, he could easily guess it wasn’t a new development, either.

She went on, visibly struggling to say things out loud. “I didn’t know when I left for Fraldarius. The healers said… I was probably pregnant a month or two before I left.”

“I see.” He kept the gentle movement of his thumb against her back. “You didn’t mention it in your letters,” he said, trying to make sure his sentence didn’t sound accusating, only curious. He wasn’t mad at her for not telling him about it, he was merely surprised she hadn’t; it seemed like quite the important thing to mention.

“... I may have… panicked.”

“Is that so?”

“It’s… I didn’t expect to be told the reason I kept feeling nauseous in the mornings was because I was expecting a baby. And there was a lot I had to do, so I couldn’t really stop and take a moment to take in the whole thing. … It’s when I was preparing for the trip home that I realized I should have probably told you. But telling you about it when I was just about to come home sounded silly.”

He pulled away slightly and lifted her chin with a gentle hand before kissing her. He felt her relax in his hold, finally allowing herself to enjoy their reunion. When they broke the kiss, he watched her face and the way she glanced at him shyly, as though she wasn’t sure what to expect now.

“I cannot say I wasn’t surprised,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “but I am happy for the news regardless.”

He kissed her again and carefully brought his hands to her belly, feeling her stiffen for a second before she put her own hands over his.

“Congratulations, you’re going to be a father,” she said quietly, looking up at him with a small smile on her lips.

He breathed out a laugh, affection and happiness overflowing inside of him and he leaned down to kiss her again, and again and again until air was all they were lacking.

**Author's Note:**

> (Dimitri definitely lets his joy explode as soon as he's sure Felix is feeling relaxed enough to stand his sappiness)


End file.
